An important issue in frequency reuse for licensed assisted access (LAA) is how to fairly compete with other access mechanisms (such as the Wi-Fi and the LAA of other operators) for an unlicensed frequency band. In addition, interference in the unlicensed frequency band is involved in the frequency reuse for LAA.